User blog:WuanMaximoffSW/Season 3 Final Thoughts
So we've finally made it! We've had our fun, our ups and downs, our losses and wins, our dramatics and simple life-like RPs, and our new friends and old enemies. I, Wuan, am so happy and proud we as friends(and some family), made it through three whole seasons. It's because of this, we're heading on the road to Season 4, and to more seasons to come. I wanted to talk about Finals thoughts(From my perspective) on how well this season went, beginning with 3A, and then 3B. When I am done, I would love it if you commented at the bottom of the page about your perspective and thoughts. So, in this Season, we started off at the X-mansion, Role-Playing the X-men, for this was an X-men season. The first thing I remember is how I began to understand how the effect of the Season 2 Finale, affected the beginning of Season 3. A whole war for who owns the city broke out via mutants and witches and other supernatural creatures. When we began the season(Which was just three months after Season 2), The Mutant war was in its standstill. All sides building up and regrouping for an attack as the battles were at a hold. I, Darius, and Mauricio took this and decided it was best to use the Claire's(Jean-bastien, Katherine, and Teagan) to come into the city(New Orleans) at the beginning of the season and show just how bad things have gotten. I honestly didn't feel like that was a smart Idea; to introduce them right there but we talked about it and there was more pro's then con's. To make it better, one of Jen's char(Who was a hybrid), took them all off the street before they could take over the town and told them why New Orleans looked like a toxic wasteland. After they escaped, Katherine was of course, placed under a sleeping curse by the witches, which introduced the most powerful witch in ST at the time, Trinituan. He told them that the witches were just following orders via the Ancestors and that he could break the curse himself, but had no reason at all. Just then, Jean-Bastien and Teagan was thrown out of the coven's boarders. If I'm going to be honest with you, I didn't think when I took katherine, only that I needed to be Trinituan ASAP before the RP ended. And I needed to be Orion(Isaiah) to get the X-men involved, which was the only good thing that I felt. Orion was cameoed fleeing New Orleans after he was being Plagued with thoughts and mental illusions via the Hive Mind he and his 'Family' shares. Of course, none of you knew about that or The Family. We skip over a few episodes of us getting to know the X-men and what they've been up to since season 2(Because we did to tha cannon RP of the X-men heading to this alien planet). I was Kimbra at the time, and there were other characters also. That's when I came in with Orion and began my diobolical plan to trick the X-Men into coming to New Orleans and bring them into the war. (NOT DONE) Category:Blog posts